Bree's Alternate Existence
by LiveLifeLoveLaughing
Summary: Bree wasn't killed by the Volturi. Instead, she's going to live with the Cullens, devestated by Diego's death. But, who is the mysterious visitor Alice has seen? And what is it that links them to Bree? TWO-SHOT FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi everybody! This is the first fanfic I've published so I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review, constructive criticism appreciated, but please no flames!  
**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"Don't watch, " the redheaded mind reader whispered.

I closed my eyes.

When nothing had happened a few seconds later, I opened them again.

The blonde male, Carlisle, was trying to persuade that Jane to let me go free.

I was certain I was going to die then and there, but Carlisle won the argument.

"Fine! She can go live with you! But if she isn't completely tame in three years, we will find you!"

With that, she and the other dark cloaks left.

I was still having difficulty processing all this, when Jasper approached me.

"Bree. We will teach you how to be a vegetarian, then you can live with us."

No-one had even been that nice to me. But how could I explain to the yellow-eyes that I craved the blood of the human girl?

Oh, right.

_Hey you, mind reader!_ I saw his head move a bit towards me.

_Can't you take your girl away? Her blood smells too appealing. _

He nodded and talked to Carlisle is a hushed whisper, then took the human on his back and left the clearing. I immediately felt better, with the source of the temptation removed.

He was pretty fast... but I bet I could take him.

Now is not the time to get side-tracked Bree, I scolded myself.

"Bree, are you really thirsty?" the caramel haired woman asked me. Esme, wasn't it?

I just nodded, still too shocked to speak.

"Alright, Jasper, Alice and Emmett will show you how to hunt. We don't drink human blood, but animal's. We call ourselves 'vegetarians' as a joke. In the meantime, Carlisle, Rosalie and I will go to search through Victoria's house."

Victoria. After all this time, it was weird knowing her name.

Victoria.

_Her._

_She _who killed Diego, my... what exactly was he?

My boyfriend, I guess, even though we hadn't known each other long enough, the _spark _was there.

"That's okay. Do you know where her house is?" I asked Esme.

"No, we don't. We could just follow her scent trail. But do you know where it is?"

"Yes. It's in a forest, west of Seattle. The house looks ridiculous, so I think you will recognize it."

"Alright, thank you," she _smiled _at me. Diego was the only one who ever did. And Fred, of course.

"I'm sure we will find the house. Good luck hunting!"

I smiled at her in order to show my gratitude, and then she, Carlisle and a blonde female who I guessed would be Rosalie, left.

"Hey, newbie!" a big vampire with dark hair called me.

I turned my eyes to him, refusing to answer to 'newbie' but also afraid of them abandoning me for me doing something to offend them.

"We will go hunt some deer, and maybe a mountain lion. You will stay between me and Jasper all the time, understood? Alice will know if you're planning something. Oh, by the way, I'm Emmett."

He seemed really nice. Like a big teddy bear actually.

I nodded and stood to go hunting.

* * *

A few hours later, after the hunt, we ran towards the house of the Cullens. I didn't like the taste of deer blood, but Emmett had assured me it just took some getting used to. I hoped he was right, the taste of human blood was still fresh in my mind.

When we came near the house, I could smell the scent of that human girl, Bella. So she came here a lot? Perhaps that mind reader really loved her.

That thought caused a pang of deep sadness to go through me.

Diego.

_Diego._

Perhaps it would have been better if Jane had killed me, because then I would have been able to see Diego again.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Jasper looking at me weirdly.

Why would he be doing that?

He looked... a bit concerned.

Concerned, for me?

No, of course not. He knew nothing about my 'life', he only thought of me as some out of control newborn.

But his... wife? Alice, she had told me that I was more in control than other vampires my age.

So perhaps, there was hope for me?

Just as I thought that, Alice stiffened. I saw her eyes glaze over, as if she was seeing something we didn't. Emmett and Jasper were clearly used to it, because they just stopped and patiently waited.

I was confused, what was happening to her?

Suddenly, she 'awoke' again.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked her.

"When we arrive home, there is a visitor waiting for us. I think Bree will be very happy to see him."

What? Me? What did I have to do with whatever she just 'saw'?

And what 'him' was she talking about? Perhaps Fred, but I thought he would go to Vancouver...

Right, I'd have to send him a message somehow, that I was alive and well. But maybe he was the mysterious visitor.

Well, I would see soon enough, we were approaching a huge mansion, with walls of glass on the main floor.

I sniffed the air, just to check if Fred was here, but the scent I smelled, made me stiffen.  
_No. _No, this couldn't be.

Not... not Diego. He's dead! Riley said so!

Did he?

Yes, he did.

But how... how could his scent be here?

Still puzzled, I began to move again. The other three had waited the few seconds I had been standing still, and now ran with me again.

* * *

When we arrived at the house, Emmett opened the door. Alice walked in first, then Emmett and Jasper gestured for me to go first.

He probably still didn't trust me. But I couldn't really blame him.

Before I had a chance to look around at a room, someone ran towards me and _hugged _me!

I went rigid, I didn't like people intruding in my personal space, but just as I wanted to push this stranger of me, I recognized him.

"Diego?"

He looked up at me, and I was sure that if I was able to faint, I would have.

"Hi Bree!" he said cheerful.

Wait, he was dead, right?

"What... how... I thought you were dead!"

"No, as soon as Riley left, Victoria –"_flinch _"—locked me in some room I couldn't break out of. And then these guys, I mean vampires, came and rescued me!"

At that moment, I was so happy. I don't think I've ever been this happy before. Not even when I knew I wouldn't be killed.

So, I did the only thing I could.  
I kissed Diego.

Sure, we had kissed before, but only two times and those were only quick pecks. And he had kissed me then, now I was kissing him.

It was a chaste kiss and only lasted for a few seconds, but it seemed much longer.

I felt that spark, that sense of _belonging _again.

Diego let go of me and took my hand.

"Come on, you have some explaining to do. To me and to the Cullens."

"Alright."

Nervous, I bit my lip and sat next to Diego on a couch.

"So, Bree, Diego, first I will introduce everyone. I'm Carlisle, this is my mate Esme, Rosalie and her mate Emmett, Jasper and his mate Alice, and the only one missing are Edward and Bella."

Bella was the human girl, so Edward had to be the mind reader.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Diego and this is Bree, my... girlfriend. Thank you for saving me, for saving us both."

I felt a slight shiver up my spine when Diego said 'girlfriend' and noticed Jasper looking at me amused. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"So, do any of you have a special talent?"

"Yes," Esme answered, "Alice can see the future, but it changes with every decision –" that explained how she knew about Diego being here "—Jasper can feel and influence emotions and Edward can read minds."

This also explained about Jasper looking at me weirdly when I had felt that shiver, and earlier when I was thinking about Diego.

I tightened my grip on his hand, not wanting to let him go. Losing him once, was enough for me.

Diego explained everything about Riley and _her, _to the Cullens. He even told them about the time we discovered the sparkling, and when we heard the Volturi.

After he told them about his plan to inform Riley, which went wrong, it was my turn. I talked about Fred, the preparing for the fight, Riley's explanations about the Cullens, saying goodbye to Fred, going to the fight and hearing about Diego's death.

When I came to that part, Diego pulled me against him, as if to say he wasn't going anywhere.

After the Cullens had told us a lot about the vampire world, the rulers, rules, and blending in in the human world, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice left to find Fred.

I thought it was very nice of them to tell him about my survival, Diego's survival and to offer them a place in their family.

'Cause that's what they were. A family. And Diego and I were already accepted.

* * *

Ten years later, we had become very close to each other and the other Cullens. Edward changed Bella, after she got a baby, Renesmee. I loved her like she was my own sister, and we often talked or played games together.

Diego and I had grown accustomed to the vegetarian diet, so when Jane came again, she let us live.

We had even started going to high school! Since I ran away from my human dad, I hadn't been to school, so this was really nice. Diego pretended to be sixteen, so we could start in the same year.

Our relationship was also very good. We were always in each other's company, hunted together and held hands. We kissed too, but never more than that.

I was twenty-five, even though I looked like a fifteen year old, and I didn't think that I was ready for that yet.

We hadn't even said 'I love you'! Even though I knew that I loved him, I waited for him to take the first step.

All those annoying human girls at high school all tried to break Diego and me up, they thought they were better for him than me.

Ha! Diego always told them off, just as those boys that tried to ask me out. Being a beautiful vampire really had its downs.

At such times I wished for Fred to be there, so he could use his power to fend them off. But unfortunately he had decided to wander on his own.

I think he had taken a liking to a vampire girl somewhere in Canada, though. Perhaps he would stay with her.

I was currently being dressed by Alice, because I had a date with Diego tonight.

She dressed me in a deep purple dress, wrapped around my body, with lighter purple flats, an amethyst necklace and an amethyst in my hairdo.

Diego looked very handsome in his black dress pants, white shirt and black jacket. He lead me towards his car and soon we were speeding off to the nearby lake.

Once there, I saw that he had placed candles around a blanket where we could sit.

"So? What do you think?" Sweet Diego, still so unsure about whether he did it right for me, or not.

"I love it!" I hugged him.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked, embarrassed.

We sat on the blanket, and I turned my head up to gaze at the stars.

"Bree, I've wanted to tell you something for a very long time. I..." I turned to look at him. He seemed nervous, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Yes? You can tell me anything, you know."

"Yes, I know. I... er... I love you."

Wow, that was not what I had expected! I just looked at him, too shocked to speak, and he was getting more nervous with the minute.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything," he mumbled, looking to the ground dejected.

"Don't say that! I... I love you too." There, I had said it. Hopefully he will take this good...

His eyes were lighting up, and he beamed at me. Suddenly, he bent forwards to kiss me.

After a long snog session, we broke apart and just gazed in each other's eyes.

"Bree, I wanted to ask you something as well..."

I urged him to go on with my eyes.

"Do you... do you want to give me the honour of becoming my wife?"

This time, I didn't hesitate.

"Yes!"

I kissed him again, and when we stopped, he showed me a beautiful ring. It was white gold, with a simple diamond in the middle.

"It sparkles in the sunlight. That way, you won't forget the day we became friends."

"And super ninja's," I whispered.

We did our secret handshake that Diego had invented short after our acceptation in the Cullen family.

The rest of the night, we stayed out. I knew Alice would have planned almost the whole wedding when we arrived home, so I didn't need to worry about anything.

Everything was alright. I was going to marry the boy... vampire of my dreams, and we would live happily for the rest of forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I got some nice reviews, so I decided to write another oneshot over Bree. This one is about her first school day.  
Anyway, if you want me to write another oneshot, just ask! Review or pm!

Enjoy reading this, and I'd really appreciate reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

First day of school. Those words alone are enough for almost every teenager to feel very nervous.

"Why are we doing this again?" I whispered to Diego, so the humans outside the car wouldn't hear us.

"So we can prove ourselves. And seem more human," Diego smiled at me. _He _didn't look nervous at all.

Diego and I were finally completely accustomed to the 'vegetarian diet', as the Cullens like to call it. We aren't that tempted by human blood anymore, which is a good thing.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice aren't living with us right now, they are travelling in couples, so Esme and Carlisle thought it would be a nice surprise for them if we had survived high school.

Of course, it is impossible to have a surprise for Alice, but because Renesmee is joining us, she can't see us very clearly. Renesmee poses as Edward's younger sister, and I as Bella's sister.

I can see why the humans would believe Edward and Renesmee, they look quite alike, but Bella and I have nothing in common. When I asked Carlisle, he said that only the hair colour and style, and of course the eye colour, is enough to fool the humans.

But anyway, Bella and I are posing as Esme's nieces, Edward and Renesmee are Esme and Carlisle's godchildren who are staying with them for a few years, and Diego is adopted.

I really hoped this story was going to work, and that I wouldn't slip up if someone asked me something.  
"Are you ready?" Bella asked us. To spare the environment, and to draw as little attention as possible, we had all taken the same car.

When we answered her positive, Bella opened her car door, sent us an encouraging look and stepped out. Renesmee and Edward followed her example and Diego, too, reached for the door.

He looked at me once, and stepped out. I took a few calming breaths and followed him out.

Diego took my hand, and together we walked behind the other three to the office to receive our schedules.

* * *

When we were finally outside the stuffy office, we began to compare our schedules.

Diego, Renesmee and I were starting as freshmen and Bella and Edward as sophomores.

I had my first period with Diego and Renesmee, English, so we looked at our maps and walked in the right direction after wishing Edward and Bella good luck.

We were a bit late, so everyone was already sat when we arrived.

The scents of human blood were overwhelming, but after a few calm breaths and chanting in my head, I thought I could manage.

The teacher, a somewhat old lady, asked us to introduce ourselves.

I looked at the other two.

Renesmee was biting her lip, looking anywhere but the students, and when I looked in Diego's eyes I saw that he was much more nervous than he was acknowledging.

With a sigh, I started.

"Hello, my name is Bree Tanner. My sister, Bella, and I live with our aunt and uncle. This is Renesmee Masen, she and her brother Edward are my aunt and uncle's godchildren and they live with us, too. And this is Diego Cullen, the adopted son of my aunt and uncle. All of us have just moved here because my uncle could get a good job at the local hospital and my aunt wanted a new house to decorate. We are looking forward to our time here."

As I was saying this, I noticed all the kids eyeing us up.

The girls were staring lustfully at Diego and sent Renesmee and me glares filled with jealousy.

The boys were looking at Nessie and me dreamily, and at Diego angrily.

He noticed this, tightened his grip on my hand and sent possessive glares back at the boys.

The teacher told us to go and sit somewhere, so we walked towards the far back.

* * *

Diego waited for me after our last class before lunch, which was also one of the two classes I didn't have with him.

We walked to the cafeteria holding hands, and sat next to Edward and Bella.

It was really strange, as soon as we entered the room, everyone fell silent.

Did they do that too with the other ones? I looked at Edward in question.

"Yes Bree, they did the same thing when we walked in," he sighed.

It was actually quite convenient to have a mind reader in the family, although sometimes it gets annoying.

"I know. It's annoying for me too, to have to hear all of your thoughts..."

But Bella can shield us for some periods of time. Which she often does during one of the couples'... private time.

Edward chuckled at this. Yes, I bet he's very thankful for not having to hear their thoughts at those moments.

"I am. You know, your mind and Diego's are two of the most comfortable to be in. You haven't had... intimate moments you can think about to keep me out of your minds."

I never thought about that. Did Edward think it was weird? That we had been together for such a long time, but never even considered it? O no, what if _Diego _wanted to? I'm not sure if I'm ready for that...

I began to panic slightly, but Edward saved me by saying: "No Bree, I don't think it's weird. You're not that old in human years, so it's very normal for you to haven't thought about it. And would you please explain to me why we're having this conversation at a lunch table? In front of humans?"

I don't know. But thanks.

He nodded to me and turned his attention towards Bella.

I looked at Diego, and saw him looking confusedly back at me.

"What was that about?" he whispered in my ear, and I couldn't suppress a shiver.

"Oh, nothing. Do you know where Ness is?"

"Yes, she's sitting with a few girls who invited her, over there."

"I see. By the way, when do we have Gym?"

"Last period. I believe all five of us are in that class, aren't we Bella?"

I hadn't even noticed Bella listening in on our conversation. All Diego's fault of course, he just distracts me way too easily...

"Yes, we all have Gym together. It will be fun, but we can't let the humans notice our inhuman strength!" she warned us.

Oh, come on! I've been a vampire longer than she has.

Edward chuckled at my thoughts.  
_  
Well, I'm glad I'm that amusing to you_, I thought to him.

When the bell rang, we walked to our different classrooms, Diego's arm around my shoulder.

* * *

While changing for gym, Bella, Nessie and I could hear all the gossip the other girls were sharing.

It was mostly about us three, and the boys. They were hoping, against better knowledge, that one of them was still single.

Furthermore, they were insulting Nessie, Bella and me!

They didn't even know anything about us. Just because we look more beautiful than average is really no reason to be jealous of us.

Only two girls didn't join in the gossip. Nessie walked towards them and introduced herself and us.

"Hi, I'm Nessie Masen! These are Bree and Bella Tanner."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Brigitte and this is Anna," the blonde girl said. She spoke with a light French accent.

The other girl, Anna, had a darker skin tone and almost black eyes. They seemed very nice, and the five of us talked a bit while heading outside.

We were playing volleyball, and the teacher told us to make teams of six or seven people.

Of course, us five vampires, well one half-vampire, teamed up and Bella asked Anna and Brigitte to join us.

* * *

At the end of the day, we drove back home.

Edward complained the whole way about those horrible teenagers with vulgar thoughts.

Once again, I was grateful for only having to listen to my own thoughts.

After we had arrived, Esme and Carlisle asked about school, and then we went our own ways.

Nessie had a date with Jacob, Bella, Edward, Carlisle and Esme went out hunting and Diego and I retreated to our room.

This was the first time we shared a room, and only because there's one bedroom short in this house. Esme asked the both of us if we would mind sharing a room and we agreed.

I lay down on the bed with a book while Diego made his homework.

I had done mine during the lessons, so I travelled to other worlds with my book.

When Diego finished, he poked me a few times in the ribs.

"Diego," I sighed, "I'm a vampire, I'm not ticklish."

"I know," he grinned cheekily, "I'm just bored. Please play with me."

"Fine," I sighed, closing my book, "what do you want to do?"

He didn't answer, instead he leaned over to kiss me. I didn't expect this, so I only reacted after a second. This kiss was going farther than all I had experienced before. His hands were roaming my body, and mine his.

We stopped after a few minutes, gasping for unneeded breath.

"Wow," I whispered to Diego.

"I know love. You have no idea how dishevelled you look right now."

"Ha! Look at yourself first, honey!" I snorted.

He looked everything but tidy, the way he usually looked.

His hair stood at weird angles, my fault, his shirt was propped up and his lips were swollen.

I guess I didn't look that much better.

"What did you think about school?"

"It was fine. I've never gone through freshman year, so this is a nice, new experience," I replied. "But those girls should really stop looking at you that way!" I grew angry just thinking about it.

"I love it when you're jealous," he grinned.

'I love_ it_.' Not once has he said: 'I love _you.'_ I was quite certain that I loved him, but telling him...? I would just wait and see, I guess.

"And you weren't jealous when those boys tried to ask me out?" I huffed.

"They were _this _close to getting their throats ripped out," he growled, his eyes seemed to darker with anger.

I quickly pecked him on the lips, wanting the nice butterscotch colour to return again. But when he took me in, his eyes darkened once again. Only not with anger, I reckon.

* * *

The years we spent in that town flew past, and before we knew it, it was time for senior prom for me, Diego and Renesmee.

All the Cullens had come over to witness the _special _occasion, us graduating.

Well, I bet Alice only came over to buy Renesmee and me nice dresses.

And I was right. Alice dragged Nessie and me to a nearby mall and picked out a few dresses each for us to try on.

After three 'no's' from Alice, I finally found the perfect one.

It was emerald green, lined with gold, which accented my eyes nicely. The sleeves were short, and off the shoulder. The dress ended just below my knees, while the bottom part flowed loosely down from my waist.

I knew I had found my prom dress, even Alice squealed when she saw it.

Nessie bought a deep purple, to the ground dress and then we only needed to look for shoes and accessories.

Nessie had asked Jacob to come with her, and he, naturally, agreed. But Diego still hadn't asked me...

Alice assured me that he would, he just didn't know how or when.

I had learned that you never bet against Alice, but I was still a bit anxious. Maybe he didn't even want to go with me! Maybe I was boring him... No, that couldn't be true, he was still just as nice to me as ever.

But then why hasn't he asked me yet? Well, I'll just have to wait, or I'll just ask him.

* * *

Once home, I went upstairs to put my dress, shoes and accessories in the wardrobe.

Diego, however, had other plans. As soon as I entered my room, he snatched my bags from my hands and made to look in them. Luckily, Alice bounced in and grabbed the bags back.

"You're not allowed to see the dress Diego!" she snapped at him, glaring.

"Why not? I'll see it anyway" Diego whined, pouting at her.

"Because, it's meant to be a surprise! Besides, you don't even have a date to the prom!" With that, Alica skipped away, with my dress, probably to keep it somewhere safe.

"What did she mean by that? I have a date!"

_What?_ He had asked someone! And I was meant to be his girlfriend!

I tried not to let him see how hurt I was and asked: "Really? Who is it?"

My voice sounded a bit off. I'm sure Diego, who knows me better than anyone, heard it. Great, now he knows something is not right.

"Well, you of course!"

He sounded genuinely surprised. But he hadn't even asked me! Still, I'm glad he doesn't want to go with some airhead from school.

"You haven't even asked me yet! So you could be going with anyone, for all I know!"

Fantastic. Now he knows that he hurt me!

"Oh, love, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot, I thought that it would go without saying... But, here it goes. Bree Tanner, will you please accompany me to the prom?"

Awww, how sweet!

"Of course!" I hugged him.

"Nu-uh! I won't have any of that!" he exclaimed, then swooped down to kiss me.

* * *

It was the day of the senior prom. We were meant to leave in twenty minutes, and Alice and Rosalie were busy doing the hair and make-up of Nessie and me.

Finally, Rosalie finished and I was allowed to look in the mirror.

"Wow..." I didn't even recognize myself! My hair was let down in its natural curls, but Rosalie had clipped the front strands in the back.

Alice had smeared some make-up on my face, that made my eyes really stand out. I normally preferred not having make-up on, but it was a special occasion after all...

Nessie looked very beautiful, we both thanked Alice and Rosalie and went downstairs one by one.

Esme was taking pictures, first of Nessie, then of me.

I looked at Diego while I was walking down the stairs, and I only distinctly registered the sounds of the camera.

Diego looked at me in surprise at first, then appreciation, and finally his eyes filled with... adoration and... love?

He looked breathtaking in his traditional black tux and when I reached the last step, he grabbed my hands and twirled me around once.

"You look... incredibly beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

"Thanks, you look very handsome, yourself," I whispered back.

Esme took some more pictures of us. All four of us, the couples, and individual ones.

Finally, she let us go and we drove to the school in two cars. Diego opened my door for me, even though he knew I hated it. But for tonight, I decided to just let it slide.

"Thank you," I said as he helped me out the car. He just smiled back at me.

Inside, we danced a few times. During the fourth dance, a waltz, some boy tried to cut in. Diego just pretended he didn't notice and we happily danced along.

Eventually, we had to pretend we were tired, so we sat down by the wall. Three dances later, I ordered Diego to dance with Brigitte, and after that, Anna, while I danced with their dates.

When there came a slow song up, Diego asked me to dance with him again, so I obliged.

"Have I told you already how beautiful you look?" he asked me breathily.

"Yes, I believe you did. But thank you anyway," I teased him.

Once the song had ended, Diego asked me to go outside with him.

"Bree, you've been my girlfriend for a very long time now, and we've been through a lot together... I want you to have this bracelet, you can see it as a kind of... promise ring"

I really had to strain my ears to hear the last part of the sentence, his voice became so soft.

A promise ring? This meant that he was planning to marry me someday!

"Thank you, you've just made me unbelievably happy."

Diego kissed me, his arms around my waist, mine around his neck.

I couldn't believe how my life had turned out to be. I was with my gorgeous vampire boyfriend, under the stars, and he had just kind of promised me to stay with me for the rest of our lives! Forever!

I felt save in his arms. Nothing could happen to me, I was with Diego and that was all that mattered.


End file.
